


The Sleepover

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Favorites, Fluff, bughead - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Fluffy Bughead sleepover





	

"Hey!" Betty crossed the short distance to where Jughead was sitting in a booth at Pop's. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

Jughead had seen Betty coming through the door and hadn't been able to wipe the smile off his face since. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, then set it back in it's place. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a surprise for you." Betty smiled. She got back up and stood at the counter. "Hey, Pop? Could we get an order of french fries please?"

Pop Tate smiled and nodded at her, and Betty turned to sit down with Jughead.

Jughead stared at her for just a moment before laughing. "Well? Are you going to give me a hint?"

Betty returned his smile. "No, you'll just have to wait and see." 

Pop Tate came over to their booth with french fries and topped up Jughead's coffee.

Jughead expressed his thanks and squirted a circle of ketchup in the corner of the basket, then picked up a french fry and swirled it through. "You're really going to sit there and torture me by not telling me what the surprise is?"

Betty picked up a french fry and popped it in her mouth. "I know you love surprises."

Jughead smirked and cocked his head. "I think you're thinking of... you." He popped his own fry into his mouth.

Betty laughed. "I think you're right. But I'm still not telling you. What are you writing?" She chewed on another fry.

"My novel." Jughead said through a mouthful of fries. 

"Are you going to let me read it this time?"

"Nobody reads it until it's finished." He said gently. He washed down his food with a swig of black coffee.

"Well," Betty smiled, "if you change your mind, let me know."

Soon, they finished their plate of fries and Jughead took the last swig of his coffee. He saved his work and shut down his lap top.

"Ready to walk me home?" Betty smiled.

"Of course." Jughead picked up his backpack and placed his hand at the small of Betty's back as she strolled out of the diner. It gently hovered over her sweater, never actually touching her.

Betty wrapped her arms over her middle as they walked, the night air making her cold. 

"Bets?"

Betty looked up at Jughead who was holding his coat out to her. She accepted, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks, Juggie." She shrugged on his jacket, the sleeves falling over her knuckles.

"Do you have any ideas for the Blue and Gold's logo?"

They talked about their newspaper for a couple minutes until finally, they passed Archie's house. Completely dark.

"Well, here you are. Home sweet home." Juggie smiled at Betty.

"Will you come in?" Betty smiled back.

Jughead blanched slightly. "What about your parents? Won't your Mom shoot me if she sees me?"

Betty smiled even larger. "Well, she might. But she won't see you. They're not home." She grabbed Jughead's hand and pulled him towards the house with her.

Jughead couldn't suppress the happy laughter bubbling up from his core. He grabbed her hand and followed her up the driveway.

Betty unlocked the door, and Jughead followed Betty inside and up the stairs.

"Okay, wait here for a second."

Jughead lingered outside Betty's bedroom, staring down the hall. The pictures were lined just so on the walls, trinkets littering decorative tables.

"Okay," Betty called. "You can come in." 

Jughead nudged the door open with his foot. 

"Surprise." She said softly.

Betty was standing there, hair down around her shoulders in soft blonde waves. She was wearing a baby pink tank top, presumably the same one she was wearing under her sweater today at school. She was wearing the same black leggings, but instead of her sneakers she had on bunny slippers.

He looked around. It wasn't the first time he had been in Betty's room. There was a soft light coming from the decorative letters and twinkle lights around her room, plus at least one candle was lit. 

On the floor was his favorite junk food - potato chips and licorice and chocolate bars, pistachios and cheese puffs and flavored crackers. There were bottles of soda and lemonade on the floor, as well as two bottles of wine.

Jughead's eyes lingered on the movies on the floor next to the snacks. All his favorites were there - Reservoir Dogs, East of Eden, American Graffiti, Harold and Maude, Clue, and Scream.

There were extra pillows and blankets on the floor, plus all the normal pillows that littered Betty's bed.

"Betty," Jughead turned back towards her. "This is..." he was lost for words.

Betty ducked her head down. "Too much?" She blushed.

Jughead took a step towards her, pushing her hair behind her ear. "No, this is amazing, Bets. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you," He tipped her head back up so she would look at him.

Betty smiled at him once again. Whenever she was around Jughead, she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. "Okay, so which movie first?"

"Hmm, that's tough. Why don't you pick? It's your house."

Betty shook her head. "I did this for you, Juggie. I want you to pick."

As she said that, Jughead crossed his legs in front of the display. He seemed right in his element, analyzing each movie. "Okay, Bets. Which of these is your favorite? And before you can argue, I'm just curious." He held up a hand. "Scouts honor, it will not sway my choice."

Betty sat down with him. "Well, I've only seen Scream."

"What?" Jughead stared at her disbelievingly. "A-Are you serious?" Jughead looked at her in awe.

Betty held up a hand. "Scouts honor." She mocked.

Jughead rolled his eyes good naturedly. "This changes everything, you know." He leaned his head back against the bed, a pillow underneath him.

"How so?" She laughed. She stretched her legs out so the tips of her toes were pressing against Jughead's legs.

He stared down her feet for just a second. "Uh, well." He regained his composure. "Obviously, I have to make sure you watch all my favorites. But, we'll ease you in. Clue first, then East of Eden, then Harold and Maude. We'll keep Reservoir Dogs until last. Make sure you can handle it." He smirked.

"What about American Graffiti? And Scream! I still want to watch Scream, even if I've seen it."

"Ah, yes, American Graffiti." Jughead rested his hand on Betty's leg. "We'll put that in before Reservoir Dogs. And you can't watch Scream without the other Screams. You always need to marathon the Scream movies."

"I think they're on Netflix." Betty suggested. "I'm always up for marathoning Scream." She smiled and wiggled her toes. Then she grabbed Clue, propped herself up on her knees and popped the movie in the machine.

"Hey, Bets?" Jughead smirked. "What's with the wine?"

Betty closed the case of the movie and sat back on her ankles. "I didn't know what you'd want to drink, that's all. Plus, my parents hardly ever leave me alone, you know? I wanted to take the opportunity while I could." She laughed gently.

Jughead reached for a soda. "I'll stick with this for now," He smiled.

Betty got on her bed and fluffed a pillow behind her. "Are you coming?" She asked as the menu screen popped up on her TV.

"Uh, uh, yeah." Jughead stammered. He grabbed the licorice from the floor, then climbed onto the bed beside her.

Betty pressed play on the remote.

"Okay, so this is a very important cinematic experience. When this came out in the theaters, they showed three different endings in different theaters across the country. Now you can see all of them at once, but back then you had to talk to your friends to find out what they saw." He smiled, his voice a hushed whisper.

Betty looked up at him and smiled. She loved seeing him in his element.

"A lot of the actors made up some of their best lines, too." He stretched out his arms and crossed them behind his head.

Betty tore open the licorice and pulled one out as the movie started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so? What did you think?" Jughead asked. 

There was an empty can of soda on her night stand, a half empty bag of chips on the floor. The licorice had been finished within the first few minutes of the movie.

Betty smiled. "I loved it! The "real" ending was my favorite, of course, but it would've been really interesting to be in the movies, getting a random ending in the '80's. I'd re-watch it right now."

Jughead stretched his legs off the side of Betty's bed. "I'm glad you liked it, Bets, but we can't re-watch it yet." He laughed.

Jughead reached down to grab East of Eden and put it in the machine.

Half way through the movie, Betty got under her covers and fluffed the pillow behind her, getting more comfortable. Jughead was leaning forward, enthralled.

Soon, it was over. She told Jughead how much she enjoyed that one, as well. She excused herself to freshen up. When she got back, he was popping in the next movie.

They both clammered back on the bed, getting comfortable. The opening credits rolled, but Jughead had no commentary this time. He was staring at Betty.

Betty saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Jughead?" She turned quickly, catching him staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She smiled and looked down, her hair covering her like a curtain.

"Betty," Jughead reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear once again. "You're beautiful." 

Her head popped up at the unexpected words. "You know, I've only heard that twice before. It sounds the nicest coming from you." Betty smiled at him.

"Well, I mean it. I would tell you that every day." Jughead started playing with the hem in his pants.

"Juggie?" Betty traced a pattern on his arm.

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you." She traced a pattern all the way down to his hand, slipping her fingers in between his and squeezed.

"Any time, Bets." He smiled at her, then pressed play on the remote.

During Harold and Maude, Jughead kept sneaking glances at Betty. She looked entranced by the movie. 

Half way through, Jughead pressed pause.

Betty looked confused for a moment, then whipped her head around to look at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Let me know when I should get going. As much as I'm loving this, your Mom scares me. I don't want her catching me in your room, you know?"

Betty slowly shook her head. "Um, this is kind of embarassing that I didn't bring it up earlier."

"What is?" Jughead looked down at their interwoven fingers.

Betty swallowed hard. "My parents aren't coming home tonight, Jughead. I was kind of hoping... that you'd sleep over."

Jughead licked his lips. "I would be okay with that." He brushed a thumb over her knuckles.

They went back to watching the movie, Betty exclaiming her love for this movie, too. 

"You have damn good taste." She laughed.

"If I had a nickle for every time I heard that." 

The end of the movie had them both entranced. 

Betty swung her legs over the side of the bed and strolled over to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, then went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. 

She came back into her room to see Jughead staring at the framed pictures lining her walls. He traced a finger across her dresser. His sweater hung over a chair, Jughead stood in his jeans and a tshirt.

"Juggie? Do you want to watch another movie?" Betty murmured.

Jughead nodded, stepping closer to her. "But first? I want to do this."

Jughead closed the gap between them, cupping her face. He ran a thumb along her jaw, his pinkie playing with her hair.

The kiss was soft and sweet, exactly like Jughead had pictured. Betty tasted like peppermint and faintly of sugar. He traced his tongue against hers as the kiss deepened. He reluctantly pulled back, and opened his eyes.

"Juggie..." Betty opened her eyes as well.

Jughead sighed and smiled. "Hmm?"

"Are you ready for the next movie?" Betty murmured, closing her eyes once again. She felt drunk with happiness.

Jughead pulled away gently, his hand reaching for hers.

"Why don't we watch TV or something? We can finish the movies in the morning, depending when your parents come home."

They settle on the bed once more, finding an old episode of Friends to watch. Not more than a couple minutes in, Betty was falling asleep on Jughead's shoulder.

She felt him move out from under her, waking her from her light sleep.

"Juggie?" Betty murmured. The TV was still going, but he must have turned down the volume. He had also blown out the candle and turned off the twinkle lights and light-up letters on her wall.

"Shh, Bets, go back to sleep." She saw him rolling up his sweater on the floor, propped it against a couple pillows and pulled a blanket over himself.

"Juggie, what are you doing?" She sat up this time.

"You fell asleep so... I was going to go to sleep too." He smirked at her.

"Down there?" She deadpanned.

Jughead's eyes swept the floor. "Yeah?"

She patted the bed beside her. "Please?"

Jughead got up from the floor, turned off the TV and crawled in beside Betty. Without meaning to, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

She curled up beside him, her hand finding his in the dark. She intertwined her fingers with his. 

He felt so content. 

"Goodnight, Jughead."

"'Night, Bets." He smiled.

At some point in the night, Betty had settled herself on Jughead's chest, her arm wrapped around his core. He tangled his hand in her hair.

In the morning, Betty made Jughead pancakes and coffee. They watched American Graffiti, followed by a few more episodes of Friends. 

Jughead got ready to leave in the afternoon, weary of Betty's parents coming home. 

As Jughead held his backpack strap with one hand, he leaned forward to kiss Betty goodbye.

"Juggie?" Betty asked, breaking the kiss.

Jughead was staring into Betty's eyes. "Mm?"

"My parents are going away again next weekend. Can you... do you want to have another sleepover?" Betty played with the straps of his bag.

"Oh, absolutely." Jughead smiled, pecked Betty once more, and turned to leave.

Best. Weekend. Ever.


End file.
